


Visits to the Forge

by Scylla87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forge Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, post 8.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Post battle, Arya spends some time with Gendry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write these two. I have plans to do so again in the future, but this is just a little taste for now. Hopefully you guys like it.

Visits to the Forge:

Arya’s breath came out in short gasps. The world outside their little hole was chilly, but in the small room at the back of the forge where Gendry slept it felt like the inside of a furnace. It made her feel alive in a way that she had never experienced before, but at the same time so close to death. Every bit of her felt like it was on fire, the very blood in her veins on the verge of boiling. A part of her knew that they needed to talk, needed to discuss what this meant, her being here in his bed, but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words at the moment. For now, she just wanted him to continue stoking the flames that were building inside of her. It was not a desire she needed to express out loud. He knew what she needed. This kind of communication they were masters at.

 

She panted loudly, the heat pressing in around her as his hands, calloused from years of forging, brushed across her bare skin making her nerves tingle. There was a yearning inside of her that she had never experienced before. The feeling intensified as Gendry’s lips slipped from her own, sinking lower, along her jawline and down her neck, not stopping until he’d reached her breast. Her stomach gave a little flip as his tongue flicked across her nipple. “Gendry,” she groaned, the fire spreading between her legs.

 

He took the whisper of his name as an invitation to continue and sucked her nipple into his mouth. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her toes curled with pleasure as she squirmed against him. It was not enough and too much all at once. The fire felt like it would consume her soon if things didn’t progress. “Gendry,” she whispered again, pressing her hip against his hard cock.

 

Wordlessly, one of his hands slid between her thighs, fingers sliding easily into her. He groaned against her breast as he pushed his fingers deeper. Her hips flicked down against his hand automatically and let out a groan of her own. His fingers move inside of her in a way that her own never could, pressing into spots she’d never found in all her years of exploration. But it wasn’t what she wanted. She needed something thicker, sturdier to push her over the edge. The craving intensified as he pulled his hand away.

 

Her legs spread for him effortlessly as he rolled on top of her, wasting no time before they were joined again. He groaned once more, pulling her nipple back into his mouth as he moved his hips shallowly. It wasn’t nearly enough, but she let him set the pace all the same. At least his cock was back inside of her where it belonged, that would have to satisfy her for the time being. She wrapped her legs around his back and matched his rhythm. “That’s it,” she groaned as they moved together.

 

He circled his tongue around her nipple just as slowly, prolonging the bursts of pleasure shooting through her body. The sensation was driving her crazy, urging her on. She couldn’t help herself from flicking her hips a little faster, hoping he would follow. Thankfully he did, his cock pressing into her much faster.

 

The heat rose between them, the air full of the smell of their sex. It upped the ante between them even more, his hand sliding between them. His calloused fingers found the sensitive nub just above where they were joined and rubbed gently at first and then a little harder as he sped up even more. She wanted to open her mouth to urge him on, but no words came out when her lips parted. The pressure building up inside of her was so close to peaking. Both of them groaned loudly as his thrusts became uneven, his fingers more relentless. Her breaths came out even more uneven than the movement of his hips. Whatever had been building inside of her burst suddenly, sending a tingling sensation all the way down to her toes.

 

He groaned softly as he rolled off of her, a slight flush to his cheeks as they both came down from their high.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya watched him work, eyes following the downstroke of the hammer on the metal. The clang of the two meeting was beautiful in a way she had never appreciated before. Years ago, she had heard him speak of it. _When I hit that metal, it sings._ And it did; it sang for her. It was the music that enabled her to dance.

 

The hammer came down again, and her eyes followed the descent. There had been a reason for her to come to him, something that had brought her to the forge, but suddenly she couldn’t remember it in the flood of memories seeing him work brought back. In another life, they had done this almost daily, the watching, the working. It was a dance they both knew the steps to well, and it was this dance that she had missed when they had escaped from Harrenhal. But she was acutely aware that watching him now felt different than watching him back then. As a girl she had realized he was strong, but as a woman… The thought froze her in her tracks. There it was, the word for what she watching him made her feel: lust. She wanted him, a fact too plain in her mind for her to deny. The thought unnerved her. She was not the kind of girl to spend her days lusting after boys and letting her feelings get in the way of what was important. Her purpose here returned to her suddenly, and she worked to push her inconvenient feelings to the back of her mind. “Gendry,” she said, the first time in years she had dared to speak his name.

 

He looked up from his work and smiled. It was awkward and hesitate, like he wasn’t sure that he was allowed to smile at her, even after what had happened between them before the battle. The look in his eyes worried her, the blue of his irises stormy. Was he still on about how he wasn’t worthy of her? Arya tried to push the thought and her annoyance from her mind. She hadn’t come here to fight. “I was hoping we could talk.”

 

He set his hammer down as she came closer, waiting patiently for what she had to say. “About before,” she began, a million excuses and explanations on her lips.

 

“We were about to go into battle,” he finished for her. “You were just curious about what it was like, and I was there.”

 

He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, but even though his voice did not betray the hurt those thoughts caused him, Arya could sense the upset he clearly felt. Without meaning to, she reached out to him, laying a hand upon his own. “No,” she whispered, though that was almost exactly what she had come to say. “You weren’t just there. I wanted it to be you.”

 

He looked up at her unsure but nodded. “I thought maybe after, that you wished that we hadn’t.”

 

He wasn’t wrong on that count, but not for the reasons that he thought. Now was not the time for her to give into her feelings, to let in one more person that she couldn’t stand to lose. She opened her mouth to try and explain, but was interrupted before she could start to form the words. “Excuse me, Lady Arya,” the master said with a briefly look between her and Gendry. “Lady Stark wishes to speak with you.”

 

Arya stifled her annoyance. This was something she needed to take care of and quickly. But if Sansa was looking for her, had sent for her, it most be important. “Tell her I will be right there,” she replied.

 

The master seemed reluctant to leave, but he finally disappeared back to the castle. “I need to speak with my sister,” she said the second they were alone again. “But I’ll return when I can, and we can talk. If that’s alright.”

 

Gendry nodded, and she was forced to leave it at that.


End file.
